The Redemption Chronicles: Gadreel
by MB234
Summary: Hey readers! This is a new fic I'm working on centered around Sam/Gadreel during season 9 both while Sam is possessed by Gadreel and after. An OC falls for Gadreel while he is possessing Sam, and possibly Sam falling for her a little bit too, complexity, drama, feels, etc. . I wanna draw out this fic and create a long series, but I need feedback! Please let me know what you think


_**Authors Notes: Hey readers! This is a new fic I'm working on centered around Sam/Gadreel during season 9 both while Sam is possessed by Gadreel and after. I've been a Supernatural fan since the beginning of the show and I've wanted to write a good fic forever! The idea of an OC falling for Gadreel while he is possessing Sam, and possibly Sam falling for her a little bit too, intrigues me a lot because of the complexity of the situation. I wanna draw out this fic and create a long series. If you guys like this starter chapter please comment and follow and let me know! Feedback is greatly appreciated!**_

_Sam_

New Orleans, Louisiana

The damp, rancid air felt heavy on Sam's skin as he trudged through the darkened sewer tunnels. The semi-darkness made avoiding the puddles of unnamable filth a challenge, but hours of traversing the tunnels made his eyes accustomed to the filmy darkness. Dean walked a cautious few paces ahead of him, gun up and ready to shoot anything that got in their way.

The shifter they were hunting was a particularly nasty one, with a large victim list that surpassed any other shifter they'd ever hunted. This son of a bitch needed to be stopped. Now.

In addition to the three missing girls that originally caught their attention, the shifter had abducted another girl in the time they had come to town. It hadn't taken them long to pick up on the sewer system underlying the sites of the abductions, and even less time to break into the sewer and find traces of the shifter currently squatting there.

As they rounded a corner, Sam fought to keep the gag inducing stench out of his nose. His body tensed, anticipating an attack any second. As his eyes adjusted to the new level of light, due to several torches burning in the large chamber, it seemed that they had found what looked like the main quarters of the shifter, complete with a dirty looking bed, even more piles of shifter goo, and several tied up females.

"Looks like those are our missing girls" Dean said as he scanned the darkened chamber.

"Yeah, all is accounted for, except the shifter," Sam replied, "Where is it?"

"Hell if I know" Dean said right before he stepped into a pile of goo. Sam smirked as Dean vigorously scraped his shoe and spouted curses.

As Dean scraped the last of the goo, Sam rushed to help the girls get untied. They were bound well and tightly, with their wrists showing signs of rope burn and struggling. In addition they were all unconscious, or seemed to be, some with what looked like minor lacerations, others with more serious injuries. The last girl Sam untied, a girl with light brown hair and a serious looking head wound moaned in pain as the ropes around her hands and legs were loosened. Her eyes fluttered open briefly and Sam saw they were the bright green color of leaves in the sunlight. She seemed to focus on Sam for a minute before focusing over his shoulder to the area behind him. Her eyes widened and as Sam whirled around he saw the shifter, still in the form of the last girl, the one with the green eyes currently behind him, fighting a small brunette female.

Sam felt his face move in shock before locking eyes with Dean. They watched, and as the two figures wrestled each other Sam noticed they looked very much alike. Looking back at the woman he just untied he realized that they must be related, sisters even. Dean carefully gathered the girls, all awake now, and helped them around the corner and towards the exit.

The shifter, angry that its prey was getting away, fought even harder against the small brunette female, redoubling its efforts to take her down. Focusing his attention back on the shifter and the mysterious female fighting the monster, Sam moved behind the shifter. With its attention on the woman attacking it, it barely noticed him. Their eyes met briefly and she gave a tiny nod in acknowledgment. In a quick movement Sam looped his arms around the shifters body and held it tight, and seconds later the woman sank her silver blade into the shifters heart.

"That's for trying to kill my sister you piece of shit" the woman rasped out in a smooth whiskey voice, her face a mask of contempt as she twisted the knife. The shifter collapsed to the ground, its eyes glazed and body unmoving.

Her breath was coming fast and shallow, her chest heaving slightly. Sam surveyed her, she was tiny, no taller than 5'2, with deeply tanned skin marked with several visible tattoos and long free flowing dark brown hair that whipped around her face and curled down her back, highlighted with streaks of golden brown. Her eyes glinted in the low light like two chips of amber. She wore a black tank top, tight fitting black jeans and scuffed black combat boots. Around her hips was a worn leather belt, with a strap for the knife that she held in her hand, a knife which still dripped with the shifters blood. Her fingers were adorned with multiple silver rings and her wrists were looped with thin bracelets, and around her neck was a gleaming white crystal on a black cord. Multiple studs dotted her ears.

All in all she was a hottie. Slowly her eyes rose and met Sam's, and as they locked eyes he felt his heart pound in his chest at the feral look in her eyes. Beneath the naked anger there was pain, deep rooted pain. Something inside of him stirred, a feeling, a presence, something he was not completely familiar with. Lately, with all of his mysterious time gaps and unexplained blackouts he had begun to suspect that there was something that Dean wasn't telling him. Something was off inside of himself, he just couldn't tell what. If he wasn't starting to feel healthy again he would have looked into what Dean was keeping from him. The strange feeling that arose when he looked into this womans eyes further confirmed his suspicions, but right now, with her strange beautiful face filling his vision, he was glad for the distraction.

"What's your name?" Sam asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Magdalena", she replied, "if you can't pronounce that call me Daleney. Who are you?" she asked in that raspy voice, tilting her head slightly as she surveyed him.

Daleney- Sam sounded the name out in his head- it was a beautiful name. "Sam" he replied, leaning down to the lifeless shifter body and dislodging the blade from its chest. He offered it to her hilt first, and she took it, her fingers briefly brushing his before she wiped it off and slipped it into the holder on her belt.

"Thanks" she said with a small smile, before Sam continued, "Me and my brother Dean hunt shifter, among other nasty things. Hunting…runs in our family"

She nodded, shaking almost unperceivably, as she wiped the knife off on a cloth in her pocket, not seeming even a little bit surprised by this revelation "Where are you taking my sister and the other girls?" she asked.

So it was her sister, Sam mused, they were both beautiful. "My brother is taking them up to the surface, we need to get them to a hospital, and hopefully they'll be alright" Sam replied as they walked towards the surface to meet up with Dean. "Their injuries didn't seem so bad far away, but who knows what that shifter did to them. Your sister-" Sam paused for a name to be given.

"Rebekah" She absently supplied.

"Rebekah, could have sustained internal or covered injuries that we didn't see. We just have to get them proper medical care" Sam realized he was walking fast, his large strides covering more ground faster than he suspected she could walk, however she kept up with him, listening to him and nodding.

"Yeah I've known about hunters, but I don't cross paths with many of you" she replied. "My father was a hunter but he died on a hunt shortly before I was born. My mother dabbled in white magic, had ties to a coven here in New Orleans, strictly white magic, I promise" she hastened to add when she noticed Sam starting to frown, "With my mom gone, it's just me and my sister here. I work double shifts at a small bar in the warehouse district of New Orleans to pay my rent, and run a voodoo shop on the side, which my sister and I work in, but we're the only family we have left, so we're close. We know all about the more…hidden side of this world. When my sister went missing it didn't take long for me to figure out that it wasn't something natural"

"White magic?" Sam asked, "I thought witches learned their skills by selling their souls to demons"

"Well that's the easiest way to learn magic," she replied, "kind of a back door if you will, but there are other, more time consuming ways of practicing witchcraft that don't require you sell your soul. Instead of calling upon the power of a demon for your powers, you can call upon nature to fuel your magicks. It's much healthier" Daleney said with a smirk.

Sam smiled, a genuine smile, and realized he liked her sense of humor.

As they reached the stairs that lead to the porthole Sam and Dean had come down in, Dean was waiting for them, leaning up against the iron rungs that led up to the surface.

"The girls are already topside" Dean said to them as they approached, his eyes traveling up and down Daleney's body, and Sam didn't miss the appreciative gleam in his eye as he scanned her. Apparently neither did she, as she huffed and muttered, "Take a picture, it'll last longer" as she breezed past him, moving to the other side of the stairs.

While Sam chuckled quietly, something moved behind her in the shadows. Before Sam or Dean's reflexes could kick in, a second shifter, this one in the form of another one of the captive girls, caught Magdalena by the neck from behind, trapping her hands behind her back, and scraped he knife down her cheek, drawing a fine pearl of blood along the freshly opened cut. Fear flashed briefly in her features, before anger set in. Her muscles locked into place, and her eyes darted between both Sam and Dean.

The shifter placed the knife around her abdomen and plunged it into her side, and she let out at small cry. As the shifter opened its mouth to speak, and Daleney's noise of pain echoed through the tunnel something arose in Sam, a force he couldn't control, no matter how he tried to suppress it; the force was stronger than him. With her cry ringing in his head, Sam's mind was sent reeling, and as he struggled uselessly against the force the last of his strength was abruptly trampled and his world went dark.

_Gadreel_

Usually he wouldn't surface from the corners of Sam's mind but for the utmost of emergencies, but something called him forward. Something about this new female caught and held his attention; he saw the pain plain in her face when she had spoken to his current vessel. Pain he had felt register on his own countenance innumerable times before. Through the eyes of Sam Winchester he had seen many humans, both male and female, however, from his shrouded post this female glowed in his clouded vision like a warm yellow light. He searched his new human recollections and discovered that his previous vessel had memories of this female human; memories that made Gadreel yearn to, and finally, take control. He felt his seraphic power flood through Sam's limbs and he briefly reveled in the strength he felt coursing through this vessels muscles and ligaments. Both this and his previous vessel had been strong men, and in this situation he was quite glad of it. He felt his vessels eyes glow as his grace fully filled this body; felt his grace center on the optic nerve and ocular perception apparatus, and his vision snapped sharply into place; with this Gadreel could fully see the predicament at hand.

Acting fast, momentarily ignoring the human man, woman and shifters looks, Gadreel pressed his fingers to the shifters head and proceeded to smite him before the slightly gaped mouthed young woman, a strange light briefly glowing bright from the shifters eyes and a faint burning smell emitting from the now deceased monster once it crumpled to the floor. Once that deed was done he turned to the woman, this Magdalena, and without thought, unable to stop himself, he reached out and briefly brushed his fingertips down one of her finely wrought cheek bones.

The action left him wholly stunned and inadequately embarrassed; and yet his fingertips nearly seared white hot from the contact. Something struck him, instinct maybe, dare he say even impulse, and he looked deep into her bright amber eyes and spoke, low and strong, "I will see you again A Aoveae, A Aishh. A Aboapri"

He saw surprise- and was that recognition- flash in her eyes before she winced and clutched at her injured side. Her fingers were quickly stained red from the blood flowing from her wound. Her eyes immediately locked on his, searching his gaze for aid. Her knees buckled and he caught her easily in his arms as she promptly fainted with a flutter of eyelids and a huff of breath. He fully intended to see her delivered into the mobile vehicle, the Chevrolet Impala, that these humans drove. Thankfully this time Dean didn't protest and as he easily ascended the stairs and strode to the vehicle. Dean opened the passengers door Gadreel gently settled her into the seat.

He had spoken to her in the ancient Enochian tongue of his brothers and sisters. He had called her his Star, his Woman. Why had he said that to her? Saying those words to her had felt like a knee jerk reaction to stimulus. Was that what she was to him, his Star, his Woman? Had she understood him? By God his fingers still tingled from where they had touched her bare skin. He must think on this, on what it meant. He had never felt this kind of connection with a human. He must speak with one of his brothers, and soon. He must figure this out, and he would, but for now, with an almost apologetic look cast at the human Dean Winchester, slightly shaken, but confident, he retreated into the darkness of Sam Winchesters mind. Let the human, Dean, sort out an explanation for how the events of the past 5 minutes had transpired, Gadreel had his own questions to ponder.

_Daleney_

Her world was narrowed down to one point of consciousness, one sensation that dominated everything else. Pain. Pain in her muscles, in her limbs, pain blooming sharply in her abdomen and throbbing the strongest in her side. Why did her side hurt so much? Her mind struggled to dredge up an answer through a haze of red tinged memories.

She was tracking something, something very, very important. _Think! _She urged herself; the shifter! Yes that was it, she was tracking the shifter that took her sister, and she was doing a pretty damn good job considering she hadn't hunted anything in her life until very recently. It wasn't that hard actually looking, searching street corners and sewer systems, however distinguishing the facts from the fiction about shifters, now that was hard. Without the help of some of her moms old friends she wouldn't have ever figured out what weapons she needed, or where to start looking.

Suddenly everything came back to her in a rush; sneaking through the tunnels of the New Orleans to find where the monster was hiding, spotting her sister tied up with the other missing women, fighting the thing itself, meeting a very tall hunter named Sam and his brother Dean. She remembered a second shifter sneaking up behind her, it had a knife-that explained her side-and hadn't hesitated to use it, and then Sam…his eyes! They had glowed white, and then it was like a different person was talking to her, someone that had a very possessive look in his eye as he'd killed the shifter with one touch. And those words, she knew the words he'd spoken to her, she just couldn't place them. One of her mothers magic grimoire's might tell her what kind of a thing could do that, though she didn't hold out much hope.

Haunted by those glowing white eyes, Daleney slowly drifted to full consciousness to the sound of car tires speeding across asphalt and the sight of street lights dancing across the inside roof of a car. She was stretched out in what must be the back seat of Sam and Dean's car. The cut in her side felt bandaged up and clean, though she could still feel the dried blood crusted on her face. Where the hell were these boys taking her? With her side still hurting like a bitch, she struggled to turn her head without disturbing her wound. Once she moved her head a bit she saw Dean in driver's seat, talking very agitatedly with Sam, who rode shotgun.

"Sammy I told you, the shifter knocked you out cold after it grabbed the hot hunter chick. We moved towards it and it knocked you pretty good, right before I ganked it. I'm not surprised you don't remember it man, how many concussions do you think we've gotten over the years cause of the countless times our gourds have been knocked against walls by monsters?"

She saw Sam's face remain unconvinced though he just muttered a simple, "Yeah I guess", in response. Dean clenched his fists harder on the steering wheel and went on talking, "The girls the shifter grabbed are being driven by EMT's to the nearest hospital right now, but the hunter girl, I think we can patch her up without involving the local authorities-"

Daleney saw the same white-blue light she'd seen earlier flash from Sam's face and abruptly a voice very different from Sam's interrupted Dean mid-statement, "I can heal the woman. Take her to the bunker immediately, I will heal her there. It is a long drive and we must hurry."

Dean seemed momentarily shocked, and then very annoyed, "Shouldn't you be focusing on healing Sam? And I clearly remember you saying you couldn't keep healing people; I thought the thing with healing Charlie was just a one-time deal"

The voice that wasn't Sam said, "Your brother is healing well, do not worry about that. As for the woman…" there was a pause and Daleney saw Sam's brow furrow in an expression that was almost confused, "This is different. I will save my strength while we travel. No more questions now, just drive" And with another flash of light the voice was gone.

"Dean she has a name, and you should call her by it," Sam's voice said, picking up the conversation as if it hadn't been interrupted. Shock radiated through Daleney's mind once more as she struggled to make sense of what she had seen. She felt her consciousness slipping away again as she tried desperately to stay awake, but eventually the darkness overtook her, and she was almost grateful.

_**So guys, there we have it! The first chapter! I worked really hard on this, and I aim to please. Let me know what you all thought and if you want more! Please and thank you! Also, please let me know if everyone mentioned was in character and acting as they would. Thanks!**_

_**Also the words in this chapter are actual Enochian, I love the language and it's use in the show. Here are the translations:**_

_**Aoveae –star**_

_**Aishh – woman**_

_**(ar-ee-seh-heh)**_

_**A Aboapri – I serve you**_


End file.
